


You are my past, my present, my future

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Family, Future, Introspettivo, Love, M/M, Malec, Past, Sentimentale, Slash, Soulmates, amici, bacio, friend, kiss, present, romantic, together, tomantico
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: "E anche se so che non mi crederai, un giorno arriverà qualcuno che romperà le mura che hai costruito intorno al tuo cuore e quando quell'amore arriverà da te dovrai fare tutto quello che è in tuo potere per combattere per esso."-Cit.E fu proprio così... quando meno se lo aspettò nella vita di Alec entrò come un fulmine Magnus che la stravolse senza chiedere. Dall'altra parte Magnus si ritrovò a mettere in discussione tutto ciò che sapeva e conosceva solo perchè uno shadowhunters dagli occhi azzurri si era palesato sulla sua strada.Nessuno dei due aspettava l'amore eppure fu quello che ebbero.Un futuro da costruire insieme.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	1. Routine Quotidiana

  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Come mi vedresti in blu?» «Ti vedrei meglio senza» di JORDAN HEMINGWAY EFP  
  


  
  
  
  
La giornata non era ancora iniziata che lo shadowunter e lo stregone andavano di fretta, qualcuno quel mattino aveva pensato bene che era un’ottima idea fare l’amore sotto la doccia, cosa che aveva generato una catena di eventi a seguire.  
«Come mi vedresti in blu?» domandò con sopracciglia rabbuiate Alec alzando una maglia e mettendola davanti a sé, mentre Magnus si voltava a guardarlo senza proferire parola.  
«Ti vedrei meglio senza» rispose con nonchalance lo stregone poco prima di accorciare le distanze e baciarlo con impeto e passione.  
«E’ stato proprio questo che ci ha messo nei guai» lo avvertì Alec, mentre la lingua di Magnus s’insinuava ancora di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti o forse sarebbe meglio dire buonanotte;  
Stasera voglio aggiungere qualcosa di nuovo, eccomi di nuovo sul fandom di Shadowhunters, ma stavolta sono qui con una raccolta sui Malec - tanto per cambiare- e tutti i momenti e gli attimi che riuscirò a inventarmi.  
L'evento di questa settiman del gruppo facebook di cui vi ho scritto prima, ha portato a galla tantissime emozioni quasi quanto le coppie su cui ho scritto e quindi... Beccatevi questa piccola drabble, almeno per oggi.   
Tranquilli tornerò domani per aggiornare questa e altre raccolte con tante storie.  
Buona lettura ;)  
Claire  



	2. In cucina insieme

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** A e B si iscrivono insieme a un corso di cucina di ROBERTA ONLYNA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Era iniziato tutto con un volantino trovato per casa, una follia che adesso si realizzava.  
«Perché dobbiamo essere qui quando con uno schiocco possiamo avere tutto?» domandò annoiato Magnus.  
«Così finalmente finiremo di mangiare piatti che sanno…» replicò l’altro, ma non riuscì a finire che lo chef si presentò facendo ammutolirete la classe.  
«Indossate i grembiuli che così possiamo iniziare il corso di cucina di base» affermò con voce forte e sicura di sé.  
«Qualsiasi cosa indossi sai sempre come farmi battere il cuore» sussurrò all’orecchio Magnus mentre Alec arrossì vistosamente.  
«A dir la verità mi sono venute in mente un paio di idee interessanti» confessò malizioso lo stregone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno amici,  
vi avevo già detto ieri che sarei tornata oggi con diversi aggiornamenti e altre raccolte, beh, stamani il mio profilo sembra esplodere e non ho neanche finito.  
Beh, veniao a noi.... che dire di questo prompt? Ho amao scrivelro, mi dispiace solo che dovevo rimanere intorno alle 110 parole cosa che per me è stata un impresa, tanto che ho lottato contro me stessa e infine... infine hanno vinto loro, le parole.  
Spero che questa piccola storia vi è piaicuta quanto a me scriverla e che dire? I Malec sono e saranno sempre solo i Malec, amore puro.  
A tra poco, perchè se non sbaglio c'è ancora un altro piccolor egalo per voi.  
Claire  



	3. Sei Magnus Bane

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Why do people think I’m good at diplomacy? Does no one remember that time I started a war? Or the other time I started a war?» di LUCILLA INCARBONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Si era appena concluso il summit con tutti gli stregoni e Magnus era sfinito, si accasciò sul divano e con uno schiocco apparì tra le dita un cocktail, mentre Alec varcava la soglia di casa.  
«E’ andata così male?» domandò delicato, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.  
La risposta arrivò con un grugnito che fu smorzata dal suono delle loro labbra che combaciavano.  
«Perchè la gente pensa che io sia bravo nella diplomazia? Nessuno ricorda quella volta che ho iniziato una guerra? O l’altra volta che ho iniziato una guerra?» frustato chiese, facendo sparire il bicchiere attirando il suo uomo su di sé.  
«Sei Magnus Bane» affermò con ovvietà Alec.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ed eccomi qui, più carica che mai,  
stavolta vi lascio con l'ultima storia Malec, almeno per il momento e che dire di questa piccola storia? Il prompt quando l'ho ricevuto i gridava altro, eppure nel momento in cui ho poggiaot le mani sulla tastiera loro hanno preso a battere ed è nata questa storia. Mi sarebbe piaciuto renderla più corposa, ma non ho voluto cambiarla perchè è così, con questa storia che ho partecipato all'evento e mi piaceva lasciare tutto com'era.  
Avevo già scritto su di loro, pi di qualche volta, ma credo che grazie a questa raccolta riuscì a potermi sfogare dando alla coppia milioni di sfumature diverse e quindi....è solo l'inizio.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  



	4. Shopping online per solitudine

  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Prompt libero: “Pg A ha comprato online di tutto e ora deve spiegare a pg B che sono tutte cose necessarie, anche l'idolo maori che somiglia a una gallina zombie” di Jordan Hemingway Efp   
  
  
  
  


Lo sanno tutti che lo shopping compulsivo ha sempre una base dovuta hai sentimenti, allo stress e alla solitudine o, almeno così doveva essere.  
«E’ una semplice missione» affermò Alec a Magnus quella sera quando si preparò il borsone con le cose necessarie per la partenza.  
«Non c’è mica bisogno di un sommo stregone?» domandò con impazienza, sbattendo gli occhi con fare ammaliatore cercando di convincere il compagno.  
«Lo sai che non posso farei dei favoritismi e apparirei debole».  
«Sì, hai ragione, ma ultimamente non riuscivamo a passare tanto tempo insieme».  
«Mi dispiace» si scusò Alec, consapevole che molte di quelle volte erano colpa sua, ma badare a un istituto non era così semplice come sperava.  
«Ovviamente mi sentirò meno solo se…», lo provocò Magnus, ma non ci fu nemmeno bisogno di continuare che le abili mani di Alec sfilarono la sua maglia che cadde a terra seguita dalla propria.  
Iniziarono a baciarsi, sentivano entrambi la voglia crescere, ma non volevano affrettare le cose, si presero il loro tempo e lasciarono che quel desiderio crescesse pian piano.  
«Se sapevo che fosse così facile non...»  
«Non prenderla come un’abitudine» asserì Alec, consapevole che Magnus l’avrebbe ricattato per il resto della loro vita, ma non gli dispiacque per niente.  
Si dimenticarono del resto del mondo, lasciarono che in quella stanza, in quel momento gli unici testimoni fossero loro e il loro amore.  
Raggiunsero l’orgasmo contemporaneamente, urlando l’uno il nome dell’altro per poi crollare sfiniti sul letto.  
«Vedo che viaggiamo alla stessa lunghezza d’onda» ansimante affermò lo stregone, facendo colorare ancora di più le guance dello shadowhunters.  
C’erano cose che cambiano e altre che non lo facevano mai.  
  
************  
  
Alec era via da qualche giorno, nonostante i due si sentissero regolarmente e l’uno fosse a un teletrasporto di distanza Magnus si sentiva solo, annoiato e triste.  
Accese la tv, una cosa che facesse talmente di rado che non sapeva nemmeno in che canale si trovasse, iniziò a fare un po’ di zapping quando a un certo punto vide un canale di televendite e un sito online collegato ad esso  
Passò quasi una settimana a comprare online, ma quando ricevette un messaggio di Alec che gli comunicava che nel giro di poche ore sarebbe stato a casa lo stregone ritornò alla realtà.  
«Magnus sono a casa» urlò Alec per farsi sentire, buttando sull’attaccapanni la giacca di pelle e avvicinandosi al soggiorno, cosa che in quel momento sembrava un campo minato.  
«Fiorellino, sei già di ritorno? Non mi ero nemmeno accorto della tua assenza» ammise con nonchalance ma lo shadowhunters non ci cascò.  
«Ma se non facevi altro che chiedermi quanto tornavo» lo prese in giro lui e con una grande falcata lo raggiunse, lo attirò a sè e lo baciò, recuperando parte di quei giorni d’assenza.  
Magnus accorciò la loro distanza, attorcigliò le sue mani intorno al suo collo per stringerlo di più verso di lui mentre le mani rilasciavano scintille blu le loro lingue si cercava, si trovano per poi ricorrersi di nuovo.  
«Ma che diavolo è tutta questa roba?» domandò stupito lui, girandosi verso il compagno in attesa di una spiegazione.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti fiorellino mio. Ho fatto solo un po’ di shopping online» provò a sminuire la cosa Magnus, ma senza successo perché l’occhiataccia torva che gli lanciò Alec aveva tutt’altra intenzione che calmarlo.  
Iniziò ad aprire diversi scatoloni, non trovò cose assurde; c’era un attaccapanni fatto con dischi in vinile, una valigia vintage che funzionava come cuccia per Miao, dei calici con un piedistallo assurdo ma carini e dei piatti per segnaposto fatti sempre con dischi di vinile.  
«Ed io che mi aspettavo di peggio» farfugliò Alec, ma aveva parlato troppo presto.  
«E’ questo che diavolo è?» domandò sgranando gli occhi, mentre prendeva quell’oggetto e lo mostrava a Magnus.  
«E’ davvero utile, cioè alla fine potresti usarlo anche come apri bottiglia» cercò di spiegarsi, ma era molto vago.  
«E’ solo il culo di un cane con la coda alzata» ribadì frustato, tanto che iniziò a spaventarsi per questi acquisti e continuò a cercare.  
«Questa cosa è inquietante e sicuramente non metterò mai la mia mano lì».  
«Alec non farne un dramma, è solo un porta saponette»  
«Sì, con una forma strana di bocca aperta, adesiva e che mi fa pensare a qualcosa di disgustoso. L’utilità sta in fondo al cestino della spazzatura» asserì lui.  
Si stava quasi rasserenando, pensava che il peggio fosse già avvenuto, dato che avevano aperto quasi tutti gli scatolini, ma quando si avvicinò a prendere quello che erano finito sul piede si dovette ricredere.  
«E’ che cos’è questo dannato oggetto?» urlò isterico mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e chiedendo una spiegazione e che fosse la più esaustiva del mondo.  
«Ti giuro Magnus, accetto tutto, ma dammi una spiegazione perché questa cosa non devo farla in mille pezzi con il mio arco e frecce»  
«E’ così carino» affermò con gli occhi lucidi, come se qualcuno gli avesse fatto un incantesimo e lui non fosse più Magnus Bane che Alec conosceva.  
«Per rispondere alla tua domanda è un idolo maori che serve per depurare la stanza, per catturare le energie negative, risanare gli ambienti e migliorare gli umori».  
«Ti sembra che il mio umore è migliorato?» domandò digrignando i denti e accecandolo con gli occhi, ma sembrava su un altro pianeta.  
«Questo è perché non l’hai preso in mano»  
«E mai lo farò… Assomiglia a una gallina zombie» e con ciò lo sfidò a contraddirlo, così quando lanciò ancora un’occhiata al compagno, capì che non sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea.  
Schioccò le dita e fece sparire tutto, lasciando solo gli oggetti che Alec approvava, poi si avvicinò a lui e con fare malizioso iniziò a baciarlo.  
Ben presto ogni barriera che c’era stata tra i due crollò lasciandoli ha recuperare il tempo perso.


End file.
